


超级小子T恤之谜

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 归根结底，Tim是一个侦探。就像大多数侦探一样，他有时会对有些事情耿耿于怀。（或者这么来概括：Tim是如何得到几百件超级小子的T恤的）
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 22





	超级小子T恤之谜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mystery of the Superboy Shirts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393054) by [Aviatricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviatricks/pseuds/Aviatricks). 



归根结底，Tim是一个侦探。

就像大多数侦探一样，他有时会对有些事情耿耿于怀。

这都起因于某次任务。Tim甚至不记得目标是什么，而且那真的不重要。因为一如既往，爆炸发生了，五分钟内一切就变得一团糟。而关键的一点是，Tim最终得到了Kon的T恤。

（他没有穿上它。他的头上好像被划伤了一个口子，而Kon就像是他习惯性做的那样，立刻脱下了汗津津的T恤扔给了Tim。由于前面提到的爆炸和其他乱七八糟的事情，Tim没有时间把它扔回去，也没能问Kon他是否知道公共场所故意暴露和个人卫生等问题。）

所以不管怎样，Tim最终得到了Kon的T恤。

只要他回到家里，他会清洗干净所有的血迹、污垢、油烟还有其他东西，然后折好，准备着第二天还给Kon。因为……你借了别人的衣服的时候就应该这么做，雅虎和谷歌都这么写了。

（事实上，Tim本来打算清洗干净所有的血迹、污垢、油烟还有其他东西，但最后还是Alfred清洗的，因为他发现那件T恤放在T房间里的一大堆脏衣服中间。）

Tim把T恤藏在了背包里，然后周末去了少年正义联盟的秘密基地。

他忘了把T恤还给Kon了。

（他是这么解释的：当他走进基地，他的脸被一个水球击中了。然后Cassie想把Bart关到储藏室里，而Bart并没让她这么做。结果Cassie和Tim被更多的水球袭击了。实际上，这些气球里面装的也不是水，而是芥末。这么一番下来，整个基地简直像是火车事故的现场。）

奇怪的事情来了……Kon并没有要回那件T恤，而对于Tim来说……这种事情电脑上面可查不到。

Tim记得住他衣柜里所有的T恤。如果他搞坏了或者弄丢了它们，他通常会在网上买一件替代的。T恤是重要的，男人的衣柜里的必备之物，因此Tim不明白为什么Kon似乎忘记了他借了一件T恤给Tim。

同时，Tim想得越多，他就越困惑。Kon有过超级多T恤，老实说，多到离谱。基本上每一次任务结束，超级小子都是赤裸着上身的。仔细想想，他们大多数的游戏之夜的时候他也是如此。所以Kon只是不断地买T恤吗？他每周会固定下单几百件超级小子T恤吗？怎么就没有人觉得可疑呢？Kon意识过他以这个速度换T恤很奇怪吗？为什么超人没有这个问题？

当Tim一边想着这件事情，一边清理制服上的芥末的时候，他的脑海里不知道怎么的就浮现出一个令他耿耿于怀的问题。

那就是：在Kon发现之前，Tim能偷走多少件T恤？

（Tim真的觉得他在做一件好事。一旦Kon意识到他穿过这么多T恤，他就会明白这件事情有多不正常，并且会更爱惜它们，或者至少想个办法悄悄找回自己的T恤。这也顺理成章地让Tim意识到，Bruce作为大多数超级英雄事宜的投资者，可能在不知不觉中为这些超级小子T恤买单了，因此这个计划就变得更加紧急了。）

直到周末，Tim拿到了7件Kon的T恤。

Kon似乎不洗衣服（或者他压根不知道洗衣房是什么）。他把他的衣服扔得到处都是。这并不是像Tim和大多数青少年一样把衣服在自己房间里扔得到处都是，他是在秘密基地里扔得到处都是。

当Tim打开冰箱，一件Kon的T恤随着他开门的动作滑落到地板上，上面还覆盖着薄薄的冰霜。他意识到他的任务目标可能比他想象得还多。

到第一周实验结束的时候，Tim得到了16件超级小子T恤。

（不知道怎么的，他想起了自己的童年，他意识到拍摄自己最喜欢的超级英雄和在衣柜里放下16件T恤这两件事，只有一线之隔。）

他向Cassie询问了这件事情。

（她房间里的吊扇上面挂着一件超级小子的T恤，Tim尽量让自己不去看它。）

“你……你没有注意到吗，”他皱着眉头，欲言又止。Cassie坐在床上，旁边满是她的家庭作业，眨着眼睛望着他。“你没有注意到，呃，Kon弄丢了他的T恤，可能……很多T恤？”

Cassie嗤了一声，捂着手闷哼了一声。最终她对上了他的目光，仍然微笑着：“是啊，我注意到了。你终于也能注意到这一点实在是太好了！”

“不，不，不……”Tim莫名其妙地觉得对话走向了错误的方向，尽管他不能确定那个方向到底是什么。“我的意思是，呃，好吧。如果他总是丢他的T恤，那他怎么得到新的呢？”

Cassie仍然微笑着，抬起头：“我不明白你是什么意思，Tim。”

“比方说……是不是有一家专门为Kon生产数百件超级小子T恤的工厂？”Tim觉得很沮丧，Cassie没有意识到这是个严重的问题，太多的谜团需要被解答。

Cassie眯起她的眼睛：“你又喝红牛了？”

Tim决定最好结束这次谈话。Cassie显然没什么有用的情报，他也真的不想再喝红牛了。

第二周。

Tim的衣柜里已经有37件超级小子T恤。

按照这个速度，他可能得征用一间客房。

在与Clark、Bruce的联合任务之后，他们正飞回来。Tim的双腿距离海面有几千英尺，他能感觉得到Kon的下巴就离他的头发只有几厘米。

“你会想念你的旧衣服吗？”风很大、风声也很大，但是所幸Kon有超级听力。

Kon笑了起来，他的鼻子碰到了Tim的额头上，逗得他也笑了起来。“连体衣和皮夹克？唔，怎么不棒？”Kon终于说道，声音盖过了风的呼啸，“但Cassie说如果我继续穿着它们，她就把我踢出队伍。”

Tim冷哼了一声（他突然庆幸自己没有把他的头发用发胶粘起来，Cassie也不喜欢那样）。“那件比你的新制服耐用多了。”

“是啊，不过当你只穿一套衣服的时候，购物就变得很轻松啦。”

（该死的，Tim真希望他能看到Kon的表情。他是在开玩笑还是在实话实说？他是否证实了‘超级小子工厂’的理论？他知道Tim在偷他的衣服吗？）

在剩下的飞行中，他们基本都没说话。

59件T恤被分别藏在两个卧室里，这意味着这件事情被发现的概率翻了一倍，而Tim还没准备好向Bruce解释这一切。

第四周的时候，Tim把Bart也拉入了计划。Bart真的不清楚Tim到底要做什么，但是他同意帮忙，条件是Tim告诉蝙蝠侠，是Kon的错让罗宾装闻起来仍然是一股芥末味的。

（Bart不知道Tim两周前已经告诉Bruce这是Dick的错。）

Tim坐在扶手椅上，拿着一本书遮住他的脸，以防Kon在看《鲨鱼周》的时候瞄到他。

Bart飞快地充进房间，在Kon面前刹住车：“嘿，兄弟，嘿。”

Bart太不擅长秘密任务了。

Kon轻轻挥了挥手，困惑地皱起眉头。

“我真的太蠢了，但我刚想起来，唔，就是那个给Barry、Wally和我做制服的人可能可以，呃，给你做件没那么容易破的T恤？我的意思是，你比我们强这么多，所以它总是会破，但是新做的衣服可能比就是，你懂得，棉花那种强韧一点？我是说，除非你有一个什么秘密工厂之类的地方帮你随时随地制作更多的T恤。嗯，是这样吗？”

Bart说得太快了，以至于Tim基本听不清他在说什么，不过这对Kon应该不是一个问题。

但是Kon只是以同样困惑的表情望着Bart。Bart几乎没什么耐心，他紧张地等待着，微微颤动了一会，然后突然喊道：“好了，和你聊天真开心，再见！”

地毯微微地冒着烟，Tim听到Bart因为他那种老套的压力后暴饮暴食的模式袭击厨房的声音。Kon先是看了看地毯，又看了看Tim（他立刻低下头盯着自己的书），然后看向Bart离开的方向。

“或许我应该上楼了。”Kon喃喃自语说道，站了起来，伸了个懒腰。

（两件黑T恤被揉成一团扔在沙发上，Kon看都没有看它们一眼。）

“你的书拿倒了。”当他离开房间的时候，Kon对Tim说道。

Wayne庄园有73件超级小子T恤了。

Tim一直想着那些该死的T恤。他已经好几个星期没有和Kon真的聊过天了。每一次他们开始聊天，Tim想到的只有愚蠢的T恤之谜，然后Kon就会露出一种奇怪的、好笑的表情，然后找个借口离开。有一次，Bruce甚至问他是不是出了什么事情，因为Tim总是心不在焉。

（当Bruce注意到有什么事情不对劲，通常以为这件事情已经非常、非常不对劲了。）

但是，真是可恶，Tim必须搞清楚这些T恤是怎么回事。Tim调查了数十家地下制衣厂，没有一家是超级小子T恤的制造者。

（Bruce称赞了他调查出来的非法工厂的数量，但是他提醒Tim，可以在离家近一点的地方解决犯罪问题。）

（Tim觉得自己有点失去理智了。）

这就像是一道闪电击中了他。

T恤事件明显就是Luthor搞的鬼。很显然，Luthor让Conner换这么多件T恤就是为了来取笑正义联盟。

与此同时，Luthor可能在超级小子的T恤里隐藏了成千上万个微型纳米机器人，这样它们就可以渗透到Kon所接触的所有超级英雄的大脑中。

不幸的是，尽管花费了数个小时不停地侵入Luthor的数据库，Tim却找不到任何关于T恤事件的任何蛛丝马迹。这不能证明这个诡计不存在，但当Luthor悬赏捉拿入侵者的时候，Bruce听到了风声，他的搜索因此中断了。

“Bruce，这只是一个悬赏，”当Bruce给他的电脑上装上蝙蝠老爸锁的时候，Tim抱怨道，“只有几千块钱，没人会想要的！”

Bruce怀疑地看了Tim一眼，把笔记本电脑还给了他。Tim愁眉苦脸地盯着它。

（没错，黑了Bruce很有趣，但这是一件很严重的事情，他没有多余时间干这蠢事。）

> _[[23:49]] 辣热狗本命：操你妈的基督耶稣你他妈是怎么跟踪到我_
> 
> _[[23:50]] 滑板小鸟：我不会对你的私人生活说三道四，但如果我告诉Barnes & Noble书店论坛上的人你是红头罩，而且还会揍扁他们的话，这一切就没办法如你所想的那样藏得那么好了_
> 
> _[[23:51]] 辣热狗本命：去你妈的，我要走了_
> 
> _[[23:51]] 滑板小鸟： **不等等我很抱歉**_
> 
> _[[23:51]] 滑板小鸟：拜托，这很重要_
> 
> _[[23:52]] 辣热狗本命：………………………………_
> 
> _[[23:52]] 滑板小鸟：我可以欠你一个大人情_
> 
> _[[23:52]] 辣热狗本命：你已经欠我一个大人情了，我给了你这份工作_
> 
> _[[23:53]] 滑板小鸟：……你死了？然后你发现我得到了你的工作而且还想杀了我？_
> 
> _[[23:53]] 辣热狗本命：为什么你要提这些狗屎的旧事？_
> 
> _[[23:53]] 滑板小鸟：老天爷啊，你就说能不能帮帮我_
> 
> _[[23:54]] 辣热狗本命：随便吧，替代品，是什么事_
> 
> _[[23:54]] 滑板小鸟：其实，你有点像是个罪犯，是吧？_
> 
> _[[23:55]] 辣热狗本命：我他妈对天发誓……_
> 
> _[[23:55]] 滑板小鸟：你知道有什么超人家族相关的秘密T恤工程吗？_
> 
> _[[23:56]] 滑板小鸟：或者Luthor有什么关于T恤工程的大计划吗？_
> 
> _[[23:57]] 滑板小鸟：Jason？_
> 
> _[[23:58]] 辣热狗本命：我走了，你最好别再喝红牛了_

第五周过了一半的时候，Tim的战利品已经达到了三位数。他现在困惑地成为了100多件超级小子T恤的拥有者，他已经放弃计算数目了。

他还是没找到答案。所有的线索都是死胡同。他已经连续好几个星期没有睡好觉了，而Bart和Cassie给他发了几条关心他的短信，他都没有回复。

Tim决定做一些更出格的事情。

“T恤不错，Tim，”Cassie说道，“你想拿一件我的版本的吗？你可以收集一个系列了。”

“我只是昨晚从衣柜里拿衣服的时候没有看清楚。”Tim嘀咕着。Kon的T恤对他来说太大了，不过他确实觉得它很舒服。但他不可能和Cassie说这种想法，尤其是当她看上去已经快要笑出声的时候。

“不，这挺酷的！”Cassie说，“我可以拍张照片吗？Donna欠我十块钱。”

当Kon走进房间的时候，Tim还没作答。Cassie却趁机分散了他的注意力，用手机给他拍了张照片，然后咯咯笑着飞出了房间。

“嘿，Kon。”Tim说着。Kon一边打开冰箱，一边喃喃自语地说着什么，可能并不是什么问候的话。突然像是什么东西轻轻敲了一下他的脑子，他转过身来，仔细地看着Tim，眼睛盯着那件T恤。

（Tim觉得自己像是喝了12罐红牛。Kon会说些什么的，至少会给他一些线索，然后Tim终于不用再想这些T恤了，他可以开始把所有偷来的T恤捐给慈善机构或者其他什么地方。）

“T恤不错。”Kon说道。他转身回到冰箱前面，把一些剩菜推到一边，拿出牛奶。

Tim确信自己是听错了，或者被误解了。他站起身，目瞪口呆地看着这个半氪星人拿着半加仑的牛奶慢慢走出房间。

经过两个小时的紧张思考和三十分钟对着沙袋猛锤，Tim得出了唯一有可能的结论。

很明显，Kon才是邪恶的主谋，他精心策划了这一切致使Tim发疯。或许Kon是为了Tim错过新一季的狼人跟踪者温迪首映而生气，因为他当时在和泥脸战斗。或者他还在记Tim和Bart找了一件和他那件一模一样的皮夹克的仇，那次他们模仿了他一个星期。

Kon某种程度上是这一切的幕后黑手，而Tim不把这场阴谋彻底搞清楚不会罢休的。Bart和Cassie也参与了吗？超人知道吗？就算这一切是一场精心策划的恶作剧，Kon为什么要换这么多件操蛋的T恤？

几天之后，这件事差点杀了他。

Tim坐在他的房间玩他在柜子后面发现的、卡在那里的任天堂DS，这时候Bruce出现在门口。

“我发誓我在打扫卫生，我只是，呃，发现了这个然后，唔——”Tim把DS塞到床下，从地板上捡起了一条裤子。

Bruce没有回答，Tim往四周看着。

Bruce脸上的表情介于震惊和恐惧之间，他的双眼迷茫地看着远处，嘴巴没有合上。Tim感觉到一阵冰冷的恐惧团聚在他的胃里，沉甸甸地下坠，他站了起来：“Bruce？你还好吗？有人……有人死了吗？”

Bruce没有回答，只是举起了他的右手。有什么东西攥在他的手里……是一件超级小子的T恤。

（这一点都不令他意外，这些T恤塞满了三间客房的衣柜。Tim怀疑他如果再仔细数一下的话，这些衣服的数量能远远超过300件。）

“天哪，Bruce，我可以解释。”Tim飞快地说着。

“这么多……”Bruce轻声说着。从Tim声音中的痛苦，Bruce就可以理解Tim的调查活动有多严重了。Bruce可能已经有了与Tim几周之前所想的相同的疑惑。很不可思议的一点就是他们之间是如此相似。

“这个……”Bruce抬头看着他，眼神里充满了恐惧，“Clark知道吗？”

这也是Tim经常问自己的问题。不幸的是，他已经意识到了Kon不可能在没有帮助的情况下完成如此大规模的计划。（这挺糟糕的，因为Tim真的以为Clark喜欢他，或者至少会容忍他。或许Bruce做了什么事情惹恼了他，因此Clark通过帮助Kon来折磨Tim。）

“我想他知道，”Tim轻声说，“我本来不希望你通过这种方式知道，我很抱歉。”

Bruce的目光又回到他手中的T恤上，那件衣服被攥得微微发抖。“你……你不会受伤吧？”

蝙蝠偏执症又达到顶峰了。“当然，我的意思是，Kon是我最好的朋友，Bruce。他从来没有真正伤害过我。他只是有的时候让我抓狂，你明白的？”

Bruce脸色发白，看上去好像生病了。他伸出手，把手放在了Tim的肩膀上拍了几下，随后他转过身拖着步子离开了房间。

（老实说，Tim还以为情况会变得更糟。Bruce似乎立刻就明白了，他甚至看上去一点也不惊讶。也许他终于明白了Tim这么多年以来一直告诉他的事情：Kon不仅仅是一个来自夏威夷的冲浪傻帽，他事实上已经展现出了成为一个新生犯罪天才的迹象。）

> _[[9:48]] 麦片杀手：timmy？你在吗？_
> 
> _[[9:48]] 滑板小鸟：……在？_
> 
> _[[9:49]] 麦片杀手：babs和我想和你谈谈_
> 
> _[[9:49]] 麦片杀手：Bruce今天下午打电话给我……_
> 
> _[[9:50]] 滑板小鸟：噢是啊，他在衣柜里发现了一件Kon的T恤_
> 
> _[[9:50]] 麦片杀手：babs想知道你是否还好_
> 
> _[[9:50]] 麦片杀手：她说我们都爱你，你应该忽视Bruce说的任何话_
> 
> _[[9:51]] 麦片杀手：即使它真的看上去是一条很好的建议_
> 
> _[[9:51]] 滑板小鸟：唔，好的_
> 
> _[[9:51]] 滑板小鸟：我可能得谢谢你们的支持？_
> 
> _[[9:52]] 麦片杀手：我还想知道所有的细节_
> 
> _[[9:52]] 麦片杀手：任何信息_
> 
> _[[9:52]] 麦片杀手：热门八卦_
> 
> _[[9:53]] 滑板小鸟：你简直就像是一个中年妈妈，你知道吗？_
> 
> _[[9:53]] 麦片杀手：但像个很酷的中年妈妈_
> 
> _[[9:54]] 滑板小鸟：不管怎样，我周末的时候要去找团队，也许我回来的时候会带点消息_
> 
> _[[9:54]] 麦片杀手：！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！_
> 
> _[[9:54]] 麦片杀手：babs说如果你需要的话，她可以派无人机过来_
> 
> _[[9:55]] 滑板小鸟：……好吧_
> 
> _[[9:55]] 滑板小鸟：谢了_

当Tim抵达秘密基地的时候，那里非常安静，真的很安静。这通常是一个特别糟糕的征兆，因为Cassie总是放着刺耳的音乐，而Bart基本上都在撞东西，然后制造出可怕的噪音。

“……有人吗？”Tim喊道。他很庆幸自己现在穿着制服，因为穿着便服和坏人作战太糟糕了。这也是为什么Kon那件愚蠢的T恤根本起不了什么作用的原因。

“嘿，伙计，”Kon从厨房里探出头，举起双手，“别动手，好吗？”

“噢，嘿，”Tim意识到自己下意识把蝙蝠镖拿出来了，随即把它塞回了自己的腰带里，“大家都去哪了？”

“唔，”Kon从厨房里走了出来，揉了揉自己的后颈。他在离Tim只剩下几英寸的地方停下了，低头看着地面，“我问Bart和Cassie能不能给我们一点……我想和你谈谈，可以吗？”

“行啊。”Tim的双眼微微眯了起来。Kon只能坦白他愚蠢的T恤计划了，并且为把Tim搞得有点抓狂而道歉。只不过Kon脸上有种忧伤的表情，有点像小氪不得不呆在狗窝里时的表情。

“在过去的一个多月里……你一直表现得挺奇怪。”Kon说道。显然他有很多话想说，但Tim……

（平心而论，Tim根本就是寝食难安。处理哥谭市的事情、少年正义联盟的事情、Tim自己的事情和Kon愚蠢的T恤计划真的让他太头疼了。Tim在家里已经堆放了数百件超级小子的T恤，而他甚至再也没办法和他最好的朋友正常谈话，因为他的好友是个白痴，他一个星期能换数百件T恤而Tim必须知道这是为什么。）

“没错，Kon！”Tim几乎是喊了出来，“我一直表现得很奇怪！这都是你的错！你、还有你天天扔T恤的错。我得知道有一个工程吗？你怎么负担得起这些事情的？这是超英医保福利的一部分吗？他们怎么能一个月生产这么多T恤？还有一个人是怎么能穿得了这么多该死的T恤的？我需要答案，Kon。Bruce似乎对我在家里囤了几百件超级小子T恤都没有意见，但我真的需要一个更好的解释，比‘我也不知道为什么，Bruce，担心担心你自己的事情吧’更好！”

Kon目瞪口呆地看着他，Tim突然意识到Bruce一直以来都是对的——加入少年正义联盟会逼疯他，或者会降低他的智商。

“我的天哪，我真的——”

下一刻，Kon猛然前倾，把手放在了Tim的脸颊上，嘴唇吻在了Tim的双唇上。这真的太棒了，太美好了，这是Tim这一周第一次清醒过来，他感觉自己与Kon融为一体——

“你真的疯了，”Kon一边说着，一边拉开了他，“完全疯了，你自己知道吗？”

“唔。”Tim说道。他想不出什么巧妙的反驳，只好抓住Kon的T恤，把他拉回来再吻了一遍。

（这并没有吓坏他，让他觉得很古怪、很出乎意料。事情好像就这样顺理成章地发生了。Tim和Kon是队友、朋友、腻友。接吻好像只是下一步要做的事情而已，Tim对这完全不介意。）

“我以为你在生我的气，”Kon说着，他的额头贴在Tim的额头上，他的双手牵着Tim的手，“每一次我想和你说话，你总是露出一副很奇怪的表情，这让我很害怕。”

“我说了，”Tim小声地说，“T恤。”

“伙计，”Kon叹了口气，“伙计。”

“嗯哼。”

“Ma为我制作的。”

“我的天哪。”

“她成批地购买黑色T恤，然后印上我的Logo。”

“我的老天爷啊。”

“你现在疯了吗？”

“再亲我一次，我想清空我的大脑了。”

> _[[5:27]] 麦片杀手：等等，但是如果你们这个周末才在一起的话，那些T恤到底是怎么回事_
> 
> _[[5:27]] 滑板小鸟：？？？这完全是两码事_
> 
> _[[5:28]] 麦片杀手：timmy你搞什么鬼_
> 
> _[[5:28]] 麦片杀手：babs想让你知道她仍然是爱你的_
> 
> _[[5:28]] 麦片杀手：我倒觉得你是个奇怪的偷衬衫的贼，可能应该被抓起来_
> 
> _[[5:29]] 滑板小鸟：我把大部分T恤都还回去了，我是个洗心革面的T恤小偷_
> 
> _[[5:29]] 麦片杀手：你一直和疯了一样乱说胡话_
> 
> _[[5:30]] 滑板小鸟：我现在就喊Kon，让他来揍你_
> 
> _[[5:30]] 麦片杀手：没关系，bruce找到T恤之后给了我们所有种类的氪戒_
> 
> _[[5:31]] 滑板小鸟： **搞什么鬼**_
> 
> _[[5:31]] 麦片杀手：没错，他告诉我们要‘密切留意’_
> 
> _[[5:31]] 麦片杀手：他告诉babs如果她发现小鸟跑到了堪萨斯，就需要全天候监视Conner哈哈哈_
> 
> _[[5:32]] 滑板小鸟：我恨你们这帮人_
> 
> _[[5:32]] 麦片杀手：哈哈哈哈这可能是发生在我身上最棒的事情了_
> 
> _[[5:33]] 滑板小鸟：我希望babs会因为这个打你_
> 
> _[[5:33]] 麦片杀手：她做了 邓布利多摇头.gif_

“只是想让你知道，”Tim说道，“我的家人，呃，接到命令，一看到你就要揍你。”

Kon嗤笑地哼了一声，差点把装着爆米花的碗打翻在地。他四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，头枕在Tim的大腿上。电视上正在播放狼人跟踪者温迪的开场镜头，Cassie在他的房间里，Bart被锁在储藏室里。因此他们得幸有几分钟的平静时光。

“我想问，那时候我们还只是朋友，对吧？”Kon说道，仍然微笑着。

Tim思考了一会：“是的，可能吧。”

“那什么也没有改变。”Conner朝着他笑着说。

Tim情不自禁地回以微笑：“一切都没有改变。”他回答道，手指轻轻穿过Kon的头发。


End file.
